


Tomates

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, SasuNaru - Freeform, Sasuke loves tomatoes, narusasunaru, sns
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: Tudo que Sasuke tinha de fazer era não mencionar tomates na frente da mãe de Naruto.E, claro, isso foi exatamente o que ele fez.





	Tomates

Dissessem o que disser, mas Naruto não estava nervoso em apresentar seu namorado a sua mãe. Não, nem um pouco nervoso. Tinha plena certeza que o suor nas palmas da mão era causado pelos 32 graus que estava fazendo na rua e que o embrulho em seu estômago devia ser culpa do leite estragado que ele devia ter tomado mais uma vez por acidente. Não havia motivos então para estar nervoso. Só ia apresentar Sasuke aos pais. Sasuke que não sabia aguentar as coisas calado, que por vezes era resmungão demais pela manhã e mal-humorado pelo resto do dia. Talvez por isso estivesse tão mais tagarela do que o usual.

— Naruto, pelos céus, está tudo bem! – Sasuke correu os dedos pelos cabelos negros, ajeitando-os em volta do rosto pela milésima vez só naquela curta caminhada. Bloqueava parte da fala de Naruto, em parte por não entender devido a velocidade com que ele falava, em outra porque estava distraído com a aparência límpida que o namorado ostentava. Tudo o que faltava era o sorriso aberto que lhe deslumbrava, mas sabia que ele não estava em condições para tal. Naruto estava nervoso, ainda que jamais fosse admitir.

— E, Sasuke, por tudo que é mais sagrado, não mencione tomates na frente da minha mãe. – Naruto pediu, os olhos azuis implorativos fixados nos escuros de Sasuke, distraindo o garoto que pensava se havia no mundo uma cor mais bonita que a dos olhos dele. Ele duvidava. Voltou a realidade quando Naruto o sacudiu e piscou para afastar o transe que o rendia ao encará-lo diretamente por muito tempo. Pigarreou, constrangido pelo momento, e abriu a boca para mandá-lo se calar numa voz que sugeria tédio – o que certamente não sentia, não com as mãos de Naruto a seguraram as laterais do seu rosto, o calor das palmas lhe passando uma sensação gostosa e... — Teme, está me ouvindo? – Ele o sacudiu com mais força.

— Me solta, Dobe, eu já ouvi. – Mentiu, pois não havia escutado uma única palavra do que ele havia dito. — Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. – Naruto estreitou os olhos, mas não houve tempo para continuar. Haviam chegado.

Bagunçou os cabelos loiros e encaixou a chave na fechadura antes que mudasse de ideia. A porta da frente ainda possuía as manchas laranjas de suas mãos do dia em que pegara as tintas do pai e decidira que seria uma artista dali em diante. No instante em que Kushina voltara para casa e vira as manchas – a mãe não era exatamente a pessoa mais tranquila desse mundo, e, de fato, não a culpava pelo castigo que havia recebido, sua carreira havia acabado tão rápido quanto começara.

Os pais o esperavam na sala e se levantaram para cumprimentar ao vê-los entrar.

Hora da verdade. O temido momento se aproximava.

— Mãe, pai, esse é o Sasuke, meu namorado.

O silêncio se instaurou no ambiente enquanto medidas com os olhares eram trocadas. Naruto sorriu, nervoso, ao vê-lo se aproximar da mãe com uma face bem séria e dizer:

— Minha nossa! Você parece um tomate.

Um frio se espalhou por sua espinha (sabia que ele não estava escutando!) e seu olhar encontrou o do pai que lhe sorria em um misto de diversão e pena. Oh céus, era agora que voltaria a ficar solteiro. Viu a veia saltar na testa da mãe, a carranca irritada tomar sua face, os punhos fechados e o sorriso que dizia _"Melhor correr antes que eu te pegue, moleque. "_

— Você-

Porém, voz de Kushina não chegou a completar a ameaça. _"Salve-o. "_ Naruto pediu com um olhar para o pai que meramente negou com a cabeça como se dissesse: _"E entrar no meio dela quando está com raiva? Nem pensar. "_

Sasuke parecia alheio a todos esses detalhes e continuava a encarar a mãe de Naruto com tranquilidade. Talvez não houvesse notado o perigo iminente que corria ou fosse apenas um idiota cabeça dura que não recuava perante um desafio. De uma forma ou de outra, tinha que reconhecer a coragem dele. Poucas pessoas aguentavam Kushina quando esta se irritava. Naruto engoliu em seco ao vê-lo abrir a boca para continuar.

— Mas isso é lindo! Seu cabelo é muito legal! – E sorriu como se não houvesse dito nada demais, aquele sorriso que por vezes escapava quando ele via algo que gostava verdadeiramente e que o deixava ainda mais bonito se possível. Ouviu a risada do pai, incrédula e divertida, e precisou se conter para não desabar ali diante o alívio que o tomava. — Eu amo tomates! – Completou, ainda encarando os fios vermelhos admirado.

Por um momento, Naruto havia esquecido o quão fissurado pela fruta o namorado era, e deixou escapar um riso nervoso. Tudo que se passava pela cabeça de Kushina eram os fragmentos da fala dele: "_lindo"_,_ "seu cabelo"_,_ "é legal"_ e, claro, _"tomate"_. Observou o rosto da mãe em choque ser tomado por um enorme sorriso ao perceber que ele não estava brincando e sim, a elogiando de verdade.

— Ah, Sasuke, você é tão gentil!

Respirou aliviado enquanto a mãe abraçava Sasuke, tagarelando incessantemente. Estava tudo bem. Sasuke era um filho da puta sortudo. O pai se aproximou para cumprimentá-lo e os dois trocaram um aperto de mão. Naruto riu ao sentir os olhos de Sasuke passarem da figura do pai para si ao constatar a semelhança que havia entre eles.

A apresentação havia sido um sucesso, Sasuke conquistou sua mãe por completo e Naruto agora podia relaxar enfim. Ao menos, até ouvir a mãe gritar entusiasmada, as mãos apertadas junto ao peito e um ar sonhador e satisfeito no rosto arredondado.

— Naruto, querido, você tem que se casar com o Sasuke! Caso contrário, eu te deserdo, moleque.

— Quando ela coloca assim, fica difícil negar. – Naruto sorriu para Sasuke que o evitava olhar, envergonhado pelo comentário.

— Calado, Dobe!

— Ah, vamos lá, Teme, eu sei que você me ama! – E pulou nas costas dele, rindo, sem conseguir segurar a felicidade que sentia. — Viu, eu disse que não tinha por que ficar nervoso.


End file.
